Ojamajos in Universal Studios
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: It's lights, camera, action for our Ojamajos as they head back to Orlando, Florida for the Universal Studios Islands of Adventure! But what sort of craziness will happen on this exciting installment of the Ojamajo Doremi Theme Park Adventure Series?
1. Chapter 1

Ojamajos In Universal Studios!

Avant title: _We see Aiko on a unicycle balancing a cake on her head and held a rake in her right hand with Poppu on top and was balancing a stack of books with a tea pot on top in her left hand._

"_Be Outrageous!" Aiko and Poppu said._

_Then Comander Hana jumps in and strikes a heroic pose with Majo Orange (Hazuki) and Majo Purple (Onpu)._

"_Be Courageous!" Hana, Hazuki and Onpu said._

_Finally, Jou-Sama and Majorin put on a display of stunning magics. _

"_Be Extraordinary!" The two witches said._

"_Lights, Camera, Witches!" Everyone, except Doremi exclaimed._

"_And... ... Cut!" Actually, Doremi was behind a camera. "Great job, Minna. That's a wrap!" The Doremi noticed something. "Huh? Oh... That's embarrassing. Minna... I left the lens cap on the camera..."_

"_EH?" Everyone yelled._

"_Oh well!" Doremi said. "From the top, Minna!"_

"_Doremi-Chan." Everyone growled._

"_What did I do?"_

* * *

Chapter 1:

The Ojamajos were strolling down the Universal Studios's CityWalk. CityWalk is the Universal shopping district right in front of the entrance to it's two parks: Universal Studios Florida and Islands Of Adventure. And that's where our favorite witches are headed for! **(Uhh, Islands Of Adventure, I mean...)**

"Okay, the Islands Of Adventure is straight ahead and then to the left." Hazuki said. She held the map. "So we're headed in the right direction."

"I think I can see it from here!" Momoko said. The symbol for the I.O.A. is marked with a lighthouse and the park's logo.

"Wow! Minna, this is so exciting!" Doremi said.

"And since people know about us from Disney World, the Universal park officials gave us these complementary Express passes." Onpu said. She held up a ticket with a Universal Express pass Plus logo on it. "We'll be able to skip the line at rides, so we don't have to wait as long."

"Yeah. Now that's convenient!" Poppu said.

"Yes, considering our alternative is waiting for hours on end in this heat." Majorin said. Once again, she and the Queen were suckered into coming along on another theme park adventure.

"Yeah, but we still have to wait." Aiko said.

"Wua! Doremi Mama, we're almost there!" Hana said. "Hayaku! Hayaku! Hana-Chan wants to get in the park now!" She grabbed Doremi's arm and ran off ahead with the odango girl in tow.

"H-Hana-Chan! Hold up!" Doremi said.

"We should never keep Hana-Chan waiting when we come to these places." Jou-Sama said.

"This is the typical Hana-Chan." Majorin said.

"You two! Wait! Onpu-Chan and I have the tickets!" Hazuki called out.

"Matte!" Onpu, Aiko and Poppu called. They rushed off to catch up with Doremi and Hana. The two adult witches simply sighed and sweatdropped.

* * *

Minutes later, after the girls presented their tickets at the IOA entrance gate, they stepped into the first section of the park, the Port Of Entry. Now they were standing at an entrance of an air-conditioned store, looking at their map and trying to figure out what to do first.

"Wow!" Momoko said.

"It's really big." Onpu said.

"What should we do first?" Aiko said.

"Anou ne, I think that most of the people will probably head to this new section of the park." Hazuki said. "The 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter'."

"Oh! I've heard of it!" Momoko said.

"Me too. I think that place just opened up." Aiko said.

"I heard it's supposed to be really cool." Onpu said.

"Right, right!" Doremi nodded. "There's rides and they sell wands and all sorts of awesome stuff!"

"Hana-Chan wants to go there!" Hana said.

"If Hazuki-Chan is right and the crowd is going to that section of the park, we might as well head over there now before it gets too crowded." Majorin said.

"We should probably head this way through Jurassic Park." Aiko said.

"But it would be faster if we went through the Lost Continent." Poppu said.

"Somehow, I don't think it matters which way we go." Jou-Sama said. "Both directions end up at the same place."

"She's right, so let's get moving." Onpu said.

"Mamizu! Kochi kochi! This way!" Hana started to dash off towards the Marvel Superhero Island.

"Hana-Chan wait up!" The others dashed after her.

As they began exploring the IOA, Aiko looked up at a green and purple roller coaster. "Whoa! Look at the size of that thing!" She said. "I totally wanna ride that one later. Who's with me?"

"You're nuts, Ai-Chan." Onpu said.

"Hana-Chan'll ride with you, Aiko!" Hana said.

"That's the spirit, Hana-Chan!" Aiko said. She and Hana did a high five.

"I will never understand why humans get so much enjoyment out of these places." Majorin said.

"Well, we're here for the same reasons that humans come here." Jou-Sama said. "To be with friends..."

"And to have adventures!" Momoko said.

"And just to feel like we'll be kids forever." Hazuki said.

"One can only hope." Majorin added.

"Mamizu! Hayaku!" Hana said, jumping and running around.

"Hana-Chan, will you wait up?" Poppu said.

"She always gets so excited." Doremi said.

"Okay, if we keep going this way and then to the right, we'll be at Toon Lagoon." Onpu said.

"Oi! Minna! Over here!" Hana called out. She was standing in front of a sign that said 'Toon Lagoon'.

"Ahh, that's Toon Lagoon." Momoko said.

"Hey, Hana-Chan, say 'CHIISU'." Aiko held up a camera.

"CHIISU!" Hana did a cute pose as the camera flashed. **(*Click!*)**

"This is Toon Lagoon," Doremi said, "but I've never seen these cartoons before. It's different that ToonTown at Disney World." This section of the park was decorated with different and odd cartoons.

"These are really old American cartoons, Doremi-Chan." Momoko said.

"Do you know a lot about these cartoons, Momo-Chan?" Hazuki asked.

"Oh sure!" Momoko said. She went over to a bronze statue of a sailor. "This one right here is Popeye. He's a sailorman."

"Oh! Omoshiroi!" The girls said. **(Interesting!)**

"All he has to do to beat the bad guys is eat a can of spinach straight up!"

"Really?" Aiko said.

"Really."

"If cartoons can't get kids to eat their vegetables, then nothing can." Majorin stated. **(Oh sure! Thinks she knows everything!)**

"Hana-Chan hates spinach!" Hana said.

"You also hate carrots, but you still ate them."

"That's because Doremi Mama-Tachi baked it in a cake!"

"You'll eat anything as long as it involves pudding and cake!"

"Hana-Chan was a baby!"

"You still are a baby!"

"Bleh!" Hana stuck out her tongue.

"Bleh!" And Majorin did the same.

The two were all up in each other's faces staring the other down and with their tongues stuck out. "**Bleh!"**

"It's not even ten o'clock and already they're going at each other." Jou-Sama said.

"Just walk away, Minna." Doremi said.

"Oh look at that!" Momoko pointed at a log flume ride. "Universal also has Splash Mountain!"

"That doesn't look like Splash Mountain to me, Momo-Chan." Onpu said.

"On the map, that ride is called... ... Rip Saw Falls." Doremi said. "Why is it called that?"

"Well, whatever it's called, I wanna ride it later!" Momoko said.

"It would be a nice way to cool off. I think it's supposed to get really hot today." Hazuki said.

"And there's Jurassic Park!" Aiko said. "We're halfway there!"

"This place kind of reminds me of Disney's Animal Kingdom." Onpu said.

"Yeah, except this place was based off a movie."

"Really? There's a movie about this place?" Poppu asked.

"Yep. See, this guy uses cutting edge technology to make dinosaurs and creates this park for them."

"Would that even be possible?" Doremi asked.

"It's just a movie." Aiko turned to her. "And while he's tryin' to convince people the park's a good idea, everything goes horribly wrong and all the dinos start running wild."

"And you know this how?" Onpu said.

"There was nothin' better to watch one night."

"So dinosaurs were really running wild?" Hana said.

"Uh-huh. Like that one over there!" Aiko pointed out something. Up ahead of them was a dino head poking out of the bushes, looking vicious at the park visitors walking by.

"Kyah! Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika!" Hazuki squealed at the park prop.

"Hazuki-Chan, it's fake!"

"... W-Well, it looked pretty convincing."

"Anyway..." Doremi said. "From here, it should be a straight shot into the Wizarding World."

"Hey, look at that." Poppu said. "What's that line for?" For some reason, people were lining up.

"Dunno, but maybe we should get in line too." Momoko said. Wherever this line lead to, the girls jumped into it.

"I wonder why everyone's in this line." Hazuki said.

"Somethin' tells me this line ain't fer Jurassic Park River Adventure." Aiko said, looking around.

"Hana-Chan can't see anything." Hana said.

"I see someone with a sign!" Momoko said.

"What's it say, Momo-Chan?" Doremi asked.

"Uhh... ... ... ... Usou!"

"N-Nani nani?"

"Apparently, this is the line to get into the Wizarding World!"

"Yer kiddin' me!" Aiko exclaimed.

"It did just open after all." Onpu said. "Hazuki-Chan did say the crowd would be going there."

"That's right." Hazuki nodded.

"Do you two have anything to add?" Doremi turned to the Queen and Majorin.

"Well, we are going to be waiting in lines all day." Jou-Sama said. "We may as well get used to it."

"... You're not funny."

* * *

"Are we any closer?" Hana groaned.

"Hana-Chan, we've only been waiting for ten minutes." Onpu said.

"Good things come to those who wait." Majorin said. Then muttered to herself, "Which may not be true in Hana-Chan's case."

"Puhh..." Hana puffed her cheeks.

But just then, a park offical walked by and spotted the Ojamajos. "Huh?" He said to himself. After looking at something on his clipboard, he approached the girls. "Hey, I know you girls."

"Huh?" They said.

"You're the DoReMi Witches from Disney World! You're on the VIP list!"

"VIP?'" Jou-Sama questioned.

"It means 'Very Important Person'." Poppu said.

"Yes, I know what it means. Thank you, Poppu-Chan."

Basically, some of the major theme parks were given this slip of paper with a picture of Doremi and Friends. It says something like 'If you see these girls, they have VIP privileges.'

"Are you waiting in line for the Wizarding World?" The official asked.

"Yeah, that's why we're in line." Momoko said.

"Come with me, then. I'll take you to the entrance."

"Won't people get mad if you let us cut the line?"

"Don't worry about it. Lots of people here know who you girls are."

"Uhh... If you say so."

"Just follow me, ladies." The official started leading the Ojamajos to the head of the line.

People started muttering at this. Things like 'Why are those girls cutting the line?' and 'Why do those girls get to go into the park before us?' Some were muttering 'It's the Disney DoReMi Witches!' and 'It's the witches from Disney World!'

"Wow. Lots of people do know who we are." Hazuki said.

"Here we are, ladies. The entrance to the Village of Hogsmeade is just up ahead." The officials said.

"Thank you, mister." Momoko said.

"My pleasure. Enjoy your day!" The official took his leave.

"Mamizu iko iko!" Hana jumped up and once again dashed off ahead.

"Hana-Chan not again!" The others followed her.

"Oh kokakui!" Hana squealed. **(So cool!)**

"Whoa. This place is awesome!" Momoko said.

"Sugoi!" Onpu, Doremi and Aiko said.

"I must say, even I'm impressed." Majorin said.

"I definitely like this place. It somehow reminds me of home, in Majo Kai." Jou-Sama said, with a little sigh. **(I think that Jou-Sama and Majorin might feel right at home in the new Universal Harry Potter park.)**

"Ooh! I can see the Hogwarts castle from here!" Momoko said. "Wow! It's so big!"

"According to the map, inside the Hogwarts castle is one of the rides." Hazuki held up the map. "It's called 'Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'."

"We should ride that one first!" Doremi said.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Onpu said.

"Etto... Over that way!" Hazuki said.

As they headed in the direction of the castle, "Matte, Minna-San! There's a reason it's called the 'Forbidden' Journey!" Majorin said.

* * *

"It's too bad we couldn't use the Express pass for this ride." Momoko said. Now they were back in another long line.

"Did I not just say we would be in lines for most of the day?" Jou-Sama said.

"But at least we're almost there, right?" Onpu said.

"And no turning back." Poppu added. She narrowly made the height requirements.

"I can definitely tell this is gonna be good." Doremi said.

**(When I was waiting in line for 'HP and the Forbidden Journey', the line actually kept up a good pace, didn't have to wait too long.)**

"Mamizu, we're gonna enter the castle next!" Hana said.

"Sweet. We get a tour of Hogwarts." Aiko said.

In a second, the Ojamajos walked into a long hallway with different statues and props and such.

"I'm so glad I brought my camera." Onpu said as she started snapping pictures.

At the end of the hallway was some sort of a golden griffin statue.

"Mou, I can't remember the password you're supposed to use on the statue." Doremi said.

"I think it was... ... ... Umm, something with lemon." Hazuki said.

"Oh well..." **(I tried using the password on the statue and it didn't work.)**

As you move through the line inside the castle, you'll get to see some of the most iconic sights we've seen from the HP movies, like Dumbledore's office!

"Keep going! Keep going!" Hana and the others quickly moved through the line.

"Minna, slow down!" Onpu said. "I can't get a good shot!"

"Hmm... There's something about this Dumbledore wizard that seems familiar to me." Jou-Sama said.

"Must be a coincidence, Jou-Sama." Majorin said. **(Wait. Could that possibly mean...? Nah!)**

Plus, you get to see the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and even see the talking painting! **(We saw the picture of the fat lady, but she didn't talk.)**

And before they knew it, the Ojamajos were next for the actual ride! **(There were nine of them, so they had to figure out a way to split up between the ride cars.)**

"Here we go, Minna!" Doremi said.

"Doremi Mama, we're flying!" Hana said.

Through the magic of... ... ... Well, magic... ... The Ojamajos were zipping around through the grounds of Hogwarts and nearly got burned by a vicious dragon!

And narrowly escaped a bunch of overgrown spiders, which made Hazuki go-

"**KYAH! Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika, Majo Rika!"**

"I can't look!" Jou-Sama squealed with fright and covered her eyes.

Majorin pulled her hat over her eyes. "Tell me when it's over!"

"We hate spiders!" Momoko and Aiko said.

They even traveled through the Chamber of Secrets and had an encouter with a few Dementors!

"This is too much!" Doremi yelled.

"Whee! Go faster!" Hana cheered.

"How is she not scared?" Poppu yelled.

But after those scary face-offs, the ride's adventure ends where it started.

"Oh my God! That was so cool!" Momoko said.

"Totally!" Aiko said.

"Doremi Mama, it was sugoi~!" Hana said as they got off.

"It was pretty awesome!" Doremi said. "What did you think, Poppu?"

"That was a lot better than flying on a broomstick." Poppu said.

Majorin stumbled off as she panted, "Phew... Thank God that's over. I think my heart stopped a few times."

"Jou-Sama, I think you can uncover your eyes now." Onpu said.

"No. Not taking any chances." Jou-Sama said, her eyes still covered.

"Follow the spiders..." Hazuki said, dizzily. "Why couldn't it be 'Follow the butterflies'?" **(Now where have we heard ****that**** line before?) **

* * *

**Minna-San, it's MegChan, here with newest installment of the Ojamajo Doremi Theme Park Adventure Series!**

**Okay, see, back in July I went to visit my grandparents, and they live about two hours outside of Orlando, Florida. And Onee-Chan begged to go to Universal Studios to see the new 'Wizarding World of Harry Potter.' It was totally cool and well worth a visit, believe me! Oh, and if you guys ever go to Universal Studios in Florida, I do suggest you get the Express Pass they offer. It'll cost you some extra money, but trust me, you will get your money's worth! I'm just sayin'...**

**So, next chapter, the Ojamajos explore more of the HP Park and such! And I own nothing!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Ojamajos came out of the Hogwarts Castle, still talking about the 'Forbidden Journey' ride.

"Okay, okay, ya gotta admit, that was pretty sweet." Aiko said.

"Yeah! We should ride it again before we leave." Momoko said.

"Hana-Chan wanna go flying in the castle again!" Hana said.

"I wouldn't mind riding it again... Now that I know we can live through it." Doremi said. "Well, what about you two? Do you wanna go again?" This question was directed at Jou-Sama and Majorin.

"No." Majorin said.

"I would like to ride that one again." Jou-Sama said. "It was, as you humans say...'Very cool'."

"Oh my God. She said 'Cool'." Onpu said. "I've never heard her say that before!"

"What? I can't say words like 'cool'? Am I too ladylike to be using words like that?"

"N-No, you're not!" Hazuki said. "It's just we've never heard you say 'cool' before."

"Hmm...I wonder."

"Okay, moving on." Doremi quickly changed the subject. "What should we do next?"

"Let's see the map!" Onpu took out the map. "Hmm...There's only two other rides here. The Dragon Challenge coaster and Flight of the Hippogriff."

"That Hippogriff ride looks like a little kids coaster." Aiko said. "I don't wanna ride that."

"Hana-Chan wanna ride the dragons!" Hana said.

"I wanna ride the dragons too!" Momoko said.

"I wanna ride that coaster, but I think I'm too short." Poppu said.

"Well, I don't really want to ride that Dragon coaster..." Hazuki said.

"Then why don't you and Poppu-Chan go ride the Hippogriff coaster and we'll do the Dragon Challenge." Onpu said. "We can use our Express passes on those rides."

"Good idea, Onpu-Chan!" Momoko said.

"Does that sound okay, Poppu-Chan?" Hazuki asked.

"Un!" Poppu nodded. "Let's go!"

"So, Majorin-San, how 'bout it?" Aiko said. "You and Jou-Sama gonna race dragons with us?"

"Think again, Aiko-Chan." Majorin said.

"We'll find somewhere to sit in the shade." Jou-Sama said.

"Suit yourselves." Aiko said.

* * *

With Doremi-Tachi, all they had to do was show their Express passes and they got bumped to the head of the line. And the Dragon coaster...was a dueling coaster. That's right, you heard me, I said 'Dueling coaster'. You guys know what that kind of coaster is, so I shouldn't have to explain it. You can choose between two dragons: One is called a Chinese Fireball and the other is called the Norwegian Hunttail, uhh I think... **(One is red and one is blue!) **

"Okay then, Momo-Chan and I'll ride this red dragon." Aiko said.

"Onpu-Chan, Hana-Chan and I'll ride the blue dragon." Doremi said. "Then we'll see who wins!"

"Yosha! Let's do it!"

"Good luck, champions!" Momoko said.

"Right. Have fun!" Onpu said.

They split up between the two lines.

"Hana-Chan wants to ride in the front seat!" Hana said.

"No way, Hana-Chan!" Doremi said. "Not on a ride like this."

"Puhh, that's no fun..."

"We can sit in the third row. It's not too close to the front." Onpu suggested. "Hana-Chan, you can sit on the end. Doremi-Chan and I can sit in the middle."

"Oh, nice one, Onpu-Chan!" Doremi said.

"Okay!" Hana had no arguments about that.

And only after, well... ten more minutes of waiting, the girls climbed into the car and headed out of the station.

But as they were heading up that first big hill, Onpu had realized something. "Hey, you two!"

"Nani, Onpu-Chan?" Doremi asked.

"How do we know if Ai-Chan and Momo-Chan are riding at the same time we are?"

"Oh no. You're right. Demo ne, it's too late."

Though, call it coincidence or just plain weird, but wouldn't you know it—

"Hey you guys!" They heard Aiko.

Doremi and Onpu turned to the left. Aiko and Momoko were in the same row in the red dragon car.

"Oh, well, that solves that problem—Kyah! ! !" Doremi said right as they went over the hill and sped off.

Left, right, up, down and every which-way, the coasters zipped around on their intertwining tracks. Onpu was smiling as she let out a good scream, Doremi had dizzy marks in her eyes, Hana was laughing her head off, Aiko and Momoko were holding hands as they let out screams of joy. They were really having a blast! **(When I was on the Dragon Challenge ride, I kept thinking about that movie, 'How To Train Your Dragon'. And what's even more weird, I wasn't even screaming that much! Strange, huh?)**

But, just like that, the ride was over and the cars were pulling back into the station. **(We know, coasters can be fast like that.)**

"Sugoi! That was so much fun!" Onpu said.

"Ugh...the world is spinning..." Doremi was still a bit dizzy.

"Again! Again again!" Hana said.

"We totally gotta ride this again, Momo-Chan!" Aiko said.

"Ai-Chan, next time we should ride the blue dragon." Momoko said.

* * *

"Wh-Why? Why must it be so hot here?" Majorin said. The Florida heat wasn't doing a thing for her.

"I told you before at Disneyland, Majorin. It doesn't help that you wear that dark jacket all year round." Jou-Sama said.

"That's not my fault. I wish I had more variety in my uniforms."

"There, there now. Doremi-Chan-Tachi will be here soon."

"Hopefully." Majorin started fanning herself with a park map.

They heard the girls chattering as they came over to the two witches.

"Hi hi, Jou-Sama, Majorin-San!" Hana chirped at them.

"So...who won the Dragon Challenge?" Jou-Sama asked, in a light playful tone.

"You know...we don't know." Momoko said.

"We were too busy screaming to notice." Aiko said.

"It doesn't matter as long as we had fun." Doremi said.

"Minna!" They turned to see Hazuki and Poppu running towards them.

"Ah, Hazuki-Chan to Poppu-Chan da." Onpu said. "How was your ride?"

"It was lots of fun!" Poppu said.

"So you got to ride a real Hippogriff?" Aiko joked.

"It wasn't exactly real, Ai-Chan." Hazuki said. "But we had to bow in front of one on the ride." **(Hazuki-Chan's right. On the 'Hippogriff' ride, before it sends you off, you have to bow in front of one. Yes, seriously.)**

"Maybe we should've ridden that one." Momoko said.

"There's always next time." Onpu said. Everyone let out a good laugh.

"Doremi Mama, I'm hungry." Hana said.

"Oh wow, it is lunchtime." Doremi said, looking at her watch. "Roller coasters really work up an appetite, ney, Minna?"

"Let's check the map for a restaurant." Aiko said.

"Preferably somewhere air-conditioned, please." Majorin said.

"She's right. It's really getting hot." Momoko said.

"Well, according to the map, there's a restaurant here called the Three Broomsticks." Hazuki said.

"The Three Broomsticks? Ara, ara. That sounds right up our alley, ney, Majorin?" Jou-Sama said.

"If you're trying to be funny again, Your Highness, I'm afraid it's not working." Majorin said.

"Someday, I'll make a truly hilarious joke and no one will be around to hear it." Jou-Sama muttered to herself.

"See? There it is." Hazuki said.

"Well, let's go, Minna." Doremi said.

* * *

At the Three Broomsticks, you can dine on foods like turkey legs, chicken, Cornish pasties, salad, and of course, fish and chips. Plus, they serve a drink called butterbeer, which isn't exactly beer, that's just what they call it. **(For some reason, that place made me think about the 'Leaky Cauldron'. I don't know why...)**

The Ojamajos had gotten their lunch and grabbed some seats somewhere.

"Mmm, everything smells oishii." Doremi said, taking a big whiff of her plate of fish and chips.

"Let's try the butterbeer first." Onpu said.

"Good idea!" Poppu said.

"I propose a toast, Minna-San." Jou-Sama said, holding up her glass. The others held up theirs. "To a wonderful day at the park."

"And to being VIP Witches!" Momoko said.

"R-Right."

"Kanpai!" They clinked their cups. **(And in case you don't know, 'Kanpai' is Japanese for 'Cheers'.)**

They all took one sip of their butterbeer and you could tell by the looks on their faces, they really liked it.

"Wow! This is tasty!" Aiko said.

"It's so sweet." Hazuki said.

"Mmm, it's too good for words!" Momoko said.

"It tastes really smooth." Onpu said.

"I love it!" Poppu said.

"It tastes better than cola!" Doremi said.

"Oishii!" Hana said.

"My, I can't describe it, demo ne, it's not like anything I've ever tasted." Jou-Sama said. "What do you think, Majorin?"

"I just can't believe humans could make something so decadent." Majorin said.

**(I'm serious! It's that good people! Demo ne, if I had to describe the taste of the butterbeer: It's kinda like a ginger ale float, because it's kinda fizzy and on top it's got this cream, like vanilla. But you know, you've gotta try it for yourself. And here's a tip: If you're gonna try the butterbeer, try to get it in the park's exclusive souvenir cup, you'll be glad you did.)**

"What should we do next?" Momoko asked.

"Maybe we should do some shopping." Onpu said.

"What kind of shops are here?" Poppu asked.

"Hmm, there's the Olivander's Wand Shop, and there's a gift shop near the castle." Hazuki said, consulting the map. "Oh, and next to this place is the Honeyduke's Sweet Shop."

"Sweet Shop? !" Momoko exclaimed.

"Oh no, she had to say it." Majorin sweatdropped.

"Can we go to Honeyduke's next? Please please please please please!" Momoko pleaded.

"We might as well. Momoko-Chan was bound to get on a sugar rush sometime on this trip."

"Well, yes. There's no avoiding it." Jou-Sama said, as she stole a french fry off of Majorin's plate.

"Jou-Sama!" The red-violet witch snapped.

"Oh what's the matter? You don't want to share your chips with your Queen?" **(I shouldn't even have to explain this, but remember: In Britain, they call fries 'Chips' and French fries are not actually French!)**

"It's not that I don't like sharing, I'm just saying I'd be careful about eating too much of this fried food."

"This is a vacation, Majorin. I can indulge myself if I want to." Jou-Sama said.

"She's right, you know." Doremi said.

"You're not helping." Majorin said.

* * *

After lunch, the Ojamajos went over to a candy store called Honeyduke's, as per Momoko's request. Speaking of Momoko...she and Hana were very happy.

"I love this place." Momoko said, with hearts floating around her head.

"Hana-Chan mo." Hana said, who was just as blissfully happy as Momoko.

Majorin sighed, "Like kids in a candy store. Literally, in this case."

Then, Momoko found something that made her squeal with pure delight. "**Wua! Oh my God! Giant rainbow lollipops!" **Yes, you probably knew that was coming, right? "Honeyduke's sells giant rainbow lollipops. Ureshii na..."

"We really can't go to a theme park without Momo-Chan finding giant rainbow lollipops." Doremi said.

"Uh-Huh." The others nodded.

"Ureshii na..." Momoko pressed a lollipop against her face. **(Okay...That's not creepy...)**

"Just remember, Momoko-Chan," Jou-Sama said, "there is a fine line between obsession and insanity."

"Like Doremi-Chan's thing with steak." Hazuki said.

"Well, that's...Hey, don't go compairing me to Momo-Chan!" Doremi snapped.

"Let it go, Onee-Chan." Poppu said.

"Mou...why me?" Doremi sighed. Then she spotted something that caught her eye. "Hey, what's that?"

Right next to the Honeyduke's shop was another store. This was a joke shop called Zanko's (Uhh I think), which sells novelty toys like chattering teeth, sneakoscopes, and other things. **(Don't ask me what a sneakoscope is, because I don't know. It was something Mary Onee-Chan bought.) **

"Ooh! Let's go check it out, Hazuki-Chan!" Doremi said.

"Oh sure!" Hazuki said.

So the gang split up to check out the store. And there was a lot to check out, trust me.

Majorin found a candy called a chocolate frog. "I shouldn't even say this, demo ne, this isn't a real frog, right?"

"Oh, it's just a little spell. Don't worry." Onpu said, somewhat teasingly. "But it's the bonus card inside that you really want." She's right, each frog comes with a famous witch or wizard card.

Majorin stared at Onpu for a few seconds, before finally saying, "Ha. I'll take that chance." She got a chocolate frog for herself. **(Now the chocolate frog is about the size of your hand. And yes, it really does come with a free witch or wizard card. I got Godric Gryffindor!)**

Meanwhile, Poppu, Aiko and Jou-Sama were looking at a box of jelly beans. Only thing is...they aren't ordinary jelly beans.

"Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans?" Jou-Sama and Poppu questioned.

"Yup." Aiko said. "I hear they mean every flavor."

"Well, let's at least taste one to prove it." Jou-Sama said.

They each took one jelly bean and popped it into their mouth. Poppu had a contented look, Aiko had a look of disgust, and Jou-Sama...Well, you can never tell with that veil on her face.

"Mine was cherry!" Poppu said.

"Ugh...I think mine was dirt..." Aiko said.

"What did yours taste like, Jou-Sama?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it was marshmallow." Jou-Sama said.

"Lucky..." Aiko said.

"Ney ney, Minna!" Doremi came up to them. "Look at what I found!" She held a clear ball with a band of gold around it in her hand.

"Oh! Doremi-Chan's got one of those, uhh...Remembrall things!"

"A what?" Jou-Sama asked.

"A remembrall." Hazuki said. "See, when the ball turns red, it means you've forgotten something."

As if right on cue, the remembrall in Doremi's hand turned red. "The only thing is...I can't remember what I've forgotten."

"Mou, Onee-Chan, you're still quite the klutz." Poppu sighed.

"Just kidding!" Doremi said. "It doesn't turn red on it's own! There's a button on the side here!"

"That's a good one!" Aiko laughed.

"Okay, Minna! We're ready!" Momoko said. She and Hana were carrying tons of candy.

"Heh heh. Hana-Chan wants all of these!" Hana said.

"Oh no you two. That is far too much candy. You'll never be able to fit all of that into your suitcases when we leave." Jou-Sama said, rather scoldingly.

"We can try." Momoko said.

Hana went "Puhh puhh no puhh!"

"Momoko-Chan, with your giant rainbow lollipops, I can let that go, but all this on the other hand? I think not." Jou-Sama said. "Now, both of you, put some of that candy back."

"Hidoi yo!" Momoko protested.

"Don't try arguing with her, Momo-Chan." Hazuki said.

"She's serious. You can't win." Onpu said.

Momoko pouted, "Okay, okay, you win. We'll put some back."

"Stingy!" Hana said.

"Well," Jou-Sama felt satisfied, "I do believe I made my point."

'_This coming from the woman that nearly ruined our Hershey Park vacation.' _Majorin thought, but she didn't dare to say that aloud.

* * *

**Whoo! Finally, a new chapter. Gomen ne, minna, but for me, it's just been one thing after another. Anyway, I failed to mention this in the first chapter, but for this story, I'm only covering the Islands Of Adventure.**

**Nana: MegChan, now why would you do that to your readers? **

**Meg: It's not them, it's me!**

**Nana: Give me one good reason!**

**Meg: Let's see, One: The only other time I went to Universal Orlando was only for CityWalk. Two: I've only been to the Universal theme park IN HOLLYWOOD! ! ! Three: Back in July, we didn't have enough time to visit both parks!**

**Nana: Your readers are gonna be very disappointed in you, you know.**

**Meg: Yeah, I know. It's laziness... But stay sharp for chapter 3!**

**Nana: MegChan doesn't own anything in the story! **

**Meg: If I did, you wouldn't be reading this!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After HoneyDukes', the Ojamajos went over to the Olivander's Wand Shop. At this shop, the Ojamajos can find a wand that suits them, or rather...the wand chooses them. **(Unfortunately, I didn't get to go into Olivander's when we visited back in July, so we're gonna wait until the popularity dies down a bit.)**

"These aren't as cool as our Jewelry Porons, but they are pretty sweet." Momoko said.

"Technically speaking, witches don't use wands." Majorin said. "We have our crystals."

"Well then, why'd you get a wand?" Aiko said, teasingly.

"I...I-I only got one because it's so...interesting for humans to think they can do magic with these things!"

"Your wand has phoenix feathers in it." Poppu said.

"Mou, urusai yo!" Majorin snapped. (Translation: Oh Be quiet!)

"Ai-Chan, Poppu, stop getting Majorin-San all worked up over nothing." Doremi said.

"Sorry..." Aiko and Poppu hung their heads.

"Anyway...I think we've seen all there is to be seen here." Hazuki said. "Let's got explore the rest of the park."

"Un. We can come back here later." Onpu said.

"I wanna ride Jurassic Park River Adventure now!" Aiko said.

"Oh good idea!" Momoko said in English. "We can cool off there."

"According to the map, Jurassic Park is back this way." Hazuki said. "And it looks like we can also use our Express Passes on that ride."

"Let's get going, then. This heat is unbearable." Majorin tugged at her jacket collar.

"Ara, Majorin, you're actually going on a water ride?" Jou-Sama teased.

"If I have to. By the way, if I collapse from heatstroke, don't be afraid to cut me out of my jacket."

"Oh, there's no danger in that."

As they headed out of the Wizarding World, Onpu pulled out a bottle with a pumpkin-shaped cap from one of her souvenir bags.

"Ney, Onpu-Chan, what's that?" Doremi asked.

"It's pumpkin juice." Onpu said. "I bought it at HoneyDukes'."

"Who'd wanna drink that?" Aiko said.

"Hana-Chan wanna try it!" Hana said.

"Un. Sure." Onpu said. She took the first sip of the pumpkin juice and spit it out, just like that. "Yuck! It doesn't taste very good."

"Hountou ni? Let Hana-Chan try it!" Hana said. She took a very big gulp of pumpkin juice and also spit it out. "Bleh! Eww, that's nasty..."

"Well, let us try it." Hazuki said.

"Okay...Try it for yourselves." Onpu said.

The others each took a sip and...Well, they did not like it.

"That's horrible." Hazuki said.

"Who thought that was a good idea?" Doremi said.

"Yuck!" Poppu said.

"It's like someone took a slice of pumpkin pie and ran it through a juicer." Momoko said.

"You two want a sip?" Aiko said, turning to Jou-Sama and Majorin.

"We'll take your word for it." Majorin said.

"Well, I'll pour out the juice, but I'll keep the bottle." Onpu said. **(Yes, take my advice, don't drink the pumpkin juice, but keep the bottle it comes in!)**

"Yeah, good idea." Doremi nodded.

"Etto, the River Adventure ride should be just around this corner." Hazuki said, consulting the map.

"Minna-San, can we sit down for a moment, onegai shimasu?" Jou-Sama asked.

"Oh sure!" Momoko said. "It's not like we're in a hurry."

The team sat down in a nice, shady spot.

"My feet are pretty sore." Doremi sighed.

"Jou-Sama, are you gonna be okay?" Poppu asked.

"Oh yes. I'll be fine, Poppu-Chan. You have to remember, Minna-San. I'm not exactly used to this heat." Jou-Sama said. "It rarely gets this warm back in Majo Kai."

"She's right. And most of the time, Jou-Sama and I are usually cooped up inside the palace." Majorin added.

"There's the River Adventure ride!" Aiko pointed out.

"M-Minna, I think I'll sit this one out." Hazuki said.

"Atashi mo." Jou-Sama said.

"Okay, then." Onpu said. "We'll go on the ride and you two can just chill out here."

"Watch our stuff, please you two!" Momoko said as she and the others went over to the ride line.

"Minna-San, chotto!" Majorin follwed them.

"Majorin, masaka, you're actually going to ride with them?" Jou-Sama said, in near disbelief.

"...Don't let anybody else know."

"You're a brave witch, Majorin-San." Hazuki said.

"Sankyuu, Hazuki-Chan."

"Or else a very, very foolish one." Jou-Sama whispered.

"I heard that.

* * *

"A-Atsui...Why? Why must it be so hot in this place?" Jou-Sama said, fanning herself with a park map.

"It must be at least 90°F here." Hazuki said.

"Hountou ni? It feels hotter than that."

"Jou-Sama! Hazuki Mama!" Hana was running towards them.

"Oh! Here comes Hana-Chan-Tachi." Hauzki said.

"Hi hi!"

"How was the ride, Hana-Chan?"

"It was lots of fun, Hazuki! There were dinosaurs everywhere!" Hana said.

"Mou you two quit pestering me!" Majorin said.

"Doesn't sound like Majorin-San had any fun." Hazuki said.

"No. Not at all." Jou-Sama shook her head.

"It wasn't scary!" Majorin was arguing with Momoko.

"Then how come you pulled your hat over your eyes just as that T-Rex was about to take a bite out of us?" Momoko said.

"Anybody would've done the same thing."

"I didn't see anyone else wearing hats as big as yours."

"**Urusai! ! !"**

"So Majorin I see you didn't get wet." Jou-Sama said.

"Jou-Sama, they said you may get soaked. Do I look soaked to you?"

"She's right. We were in the second row and we didn't get that wet." Poppu said.

"Yeah, not like Splash Mountain." Aiko said. Doremi nodded in agreement.

"Then we can do another water ride!" Momoko said.

"I don't know, Momo-Chan." Onpu said. "I'm getting kind of tired lugging all our souvenirs around."

"And Jou-Sama looks like she's on the verge of passing out." Hazuki said.

"I just can't stand the heat, that's all, but I'll be fine as long as I can sit in the shade." Jou-Sama said.

"Now, Your Highness, you know how I care about you." Majorin said. "I don't want you to suffer in this heat, especially if you might pass out."

"Maybe we should go back to our hotel and drop off our souvenirs." Doremi suggested.

"I think that would be too much of a hastle going back and forth like that." Onpu said.

"Or maybe Jou-Sama and Majorin-San can take our stuff back to the hotel and they can stay there and relax while we hang out here." Aiko said.

"We can't do that, Aiko-Chan." Majorin said.

"Ai-Chan, a grown-up has to be with us in the park." Hazuki said. "So one of them can take our stuff and go back to the hotel to relax."

"I volunteer...Majorin to stay with you girls in the park for the rest of the day." Jou-Sama said.

"I second tha...Oi chotto!" Majorin snapped.

"Ooh! Ooh! Hana-Chan ni makasete!" Hana said. (Translation: Leave it to Hana-Chan!) She jumped into the nearest bush and pulled out her magical compact. _"Pretti Witchi Hana-Chan-Chi!"_

"You're relying on Hana-Chan's powers to get out of here? Jou-Sama, you're being lazy."

"I'm not walking all the way back to our hotel!" Jou-Sama said. "Especially in this blasted heat! Unless you want me to pass out from heat stroke, then it's on your head!"

"_Pororin Pyuarin HanaHana Pii!" _Hana waved her magic wristbands. _"Take Jou-Sama and our souvenirs back to our hotel!"_

With a flash of magic, Jou-Sama and all of the souvenir bags were gone.

This earned an anime fall from Majorin. "Why me?"

"This jus' ain't yer day, huh, Majorin-San?" Aiko said.

"Urusai yo."

* * *

At their hotel, Jou-Sama appeared in the room she and Majorin were sharing. All of the souvenirs went into the room the girls shared.

Jou-Sama sighed as she plopped down onto her bed. "Alone at last."

You know what, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she planned for that to happen!

* * *

**Ya-Ta! Another new chapter! Stay sharp for the next one!**


End file.
